


For A Future With You

by VenJubilation



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The Great Fodlan Bakeoff, casual conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenJubilation/pseuds/VenJubilation
Summary: Sylvain always wondered if things would have been different had he not joined the Golden Deer. Claude, on the other hand, wouldn't have had it any other way. And from their shared wish at the tower to their evening alone together, Sylvain knows there is no better place to be than at Claude's side.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Claude von Riegan, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	For A Future With You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this extremely last minute for The Great Fodlan Bakeoff, so apologies if there are any mistakes! I only had juuuuust enough time to skim over it and fix minor things before hand. Also, hitting all the prompts were hard but I tried my best and that's what counts, right?
> 
> Please remember to donate to BLM causes and keep the movement going!

Sylvain wasn’t sure when his fascination with Claude had started.

Perhaps it begun when everyone had returned to Garreg Mach with their promise in mind; his eyes laid upon the man he had grown into and his heart took the liberty of reacting unexpectedly. Or perhaps it started much earlier in time when Sylvain had first been recruited into the Golden Deer and he found himself struggling to not stumble over his words in front of him. He always figured Byleth would be the one to give him trouble, seeing how she was the reason he was so eager to switch houses to begin with. Never had he thought a man—Claude, no less—would be that reason instead.

Fingers tracing over the spines of various novels the library had to offer, Sylvain occupied himself with looking over the titles he had once been familiar with. Faded lettering and weakened covers did well to show the trials of time, causing an ache in his chest. He had always wondered if things would have been different if him and his fellow house mates made other choices in life. What if they had been a little more cautious, a little more aware? Yet his mind always circled back to the one question he never failed to ask himself—what if he never joined the Golden Deer?

Sylvain knew there was never a way to know for sure what fate had in store. He was convinced that it was tricky, unpredictable, and unfair to everyone but the goddess’ favorites. And with his string of bad luck and unfortunate coincidences, he knew he wasn’t even close to that category. But maybe, just maybe, that would all change. After all, he was already gifted with rare moments of bliss through the string of negativity that followed him in his life. His childhood friends accepted his choice to switch houses with little to no resentment, his new classmates adapted to him much easier than he anticipated, and endless missions had gone without hinderances nor any of their lives lost.

But through all those moments, Claude had always been the one supporting him. So much that Sylvain felt as though the goddess had made sure their paths would remain intertwined. Not a single moment passed where he wasn’t involved; whether it was to offer reassuring words or protect him from an on coming attack, he was always there. And when he thought it was because it was his role as a leader to watch over his house, he knew it was something else entirely when they had met in the goddess’ tower that fateful night of the ball.

They never discussed what it was that they had. A few conversations here, a rendezvous every other night, but nothing gave way to what they could call this bond that they had formed. Upon hearing the whispers as he walked through the common grounds of the Academy, even he couldn’t decipher if their words were true or not. Years later, he wondered if an undiscovered answer had finally come to surface.

“Studious even during war?” a voice suddenly asked behind Sylvain.

Though taken by surprise, Sylvain acted instinctively. He swiftly turned around and made a grab for whoever it was behind him. Hands latching onto them, he forced the person to face the wall of shelvings and held their arms behind their back before pushing them forward.

“H-Hey, hold up! It’s just me!”

Blinking, Sylvain realized who it was that he had in his hands. Claude struggled to free himself from his tight grip before ultimately being released.

“Sorry, Claude. I wasn’t expecting anyone to be here at this time.” Sylvain said, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck bashfully.

Chuckling, the duke waved his hand dismissively as he faced him. “No harm, no foul, right? In fact, I think I’m rather impressed to see you’re staying alert during these times. So tell me, what is it that brings you here so late in the evening?”

“Just wandering around the Monastery, I suppose. So much has changed since we were last here. And not for the better, either.”

“It would seem so. I’m surprised the place is still standing for the most part though. Nothing some cleaning and rebuilding can’t fix after we win the war, right?”

“Right.”

Sylvain slowly looked away from Claude’s face. His eyes traveled down, viewing the tanned garb and colorful sash that had adorned him. The pauldron that held a home on his shoulder had been missing, presumably left in the owner’s quarters due to the casual air of the evening. He was lost for words, unsure if there was anything more to contribute. The thoughts from just moments earlier had already infested his mind, placing a damper on his mood and willed him to return to the dormitory already.

“Hey, I’m going to head b-“ He begun before being interrupted.

“Take a walk with me.” Claude said, sparing a gentle smile before walking towards the exit of the room.

Eyebrows furrowing, Sylvain wondered if he should follow Claude’s request or return to his room as planned. He still had plenty of energy to spare and he knew the other would not extend an invitation if it had not been for a reason. Without further hesitation, the knight made a sprint to catch up to his side, slowing his steps once he had done so.

Initially, the two had walked in silence. The only sounds that filled the air were their steady breathing and their footsteps over cobblestone and loose pebbles. A starlit sky and the brightly shining moon provided lighting as they stepped outside. Sylvain had half the mind to make a sly remark, comparing Claude’s growth to the beauty of the moon. Yet he found himself finding the tranquility between them to be too comforting to break. There would be plenty of times to make such comments—that is, he if could bring himself to do so.

In all the time they had spent with one another, they had never crossed the boundaries of their comfort. Jokes here, sly remarks there, but nothing that made them question their feelings for one another. Even the night they shared a wish for a brighter future, they had done nothing more but brush arms as they looked out the window afterwards. So badly had he wanted to hold him close that night and every night they shared after. Every moment had drawn him closer and closer to giving into temptation; and though it was easy with any female that walked the earth, it was harder with Claude. It was a line he had not been ready to cross and a desire he kept to himself.

Upon arriving at the common grounds of the former Officers Academy, Claude trailed across the grass until he found a suitable spot to sit down. Raising an eyebrow, Sylvain followed his example and sat next to him, using an arm to keep himself upright as he leaned back.

“If you wanted to take me stargazing, you could have told me.”

Lay back on the grass, Claude crossed his arms behind his head for support. “Now what would be the fun in that? And there was no telling if you would join me or not.”

“Surprised that you haven’t realized that I would join you for anything you ask me to.”

“People change.”

“So I’ve noticed.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

Sylvain opted for looking up at the sky instead of answering Claude’s question. Truth be told, he didn’t exactly have an answer. He knew people change; every day, every year, it was an inevitable feature to being human. He knew he, himself, had changed as well as everyone around him. The war had started because of a change of heart. But to answer Claude’s question, to answer what he meant, he couldn’t put it into words.

“What are your hopes for after the war?” Claude asked after a moment of silence had passed.

“Can’t really tell you. There’s no telling what will happen or if I’ll live to see the next day, so I don’t think that far ahead.”

Lightly, Claude responded, “I did ask for your hopes, not your thoughts.”

“…Maybe just for everyone to be safe. That they can return home to their families, get married, grow old, live that happy life we all want.” Sylvain said after thinking over the question. Tearing his gaze away from the sky, he looked down to Claude. “What about you?”

“My hopes have been the same since day one. To break down the walls of all the lands and unify them as one.”

“You had big dreams then and they’re just as big now.” Sylvain laughed. “That’s going to take a lot of work and a lot of connections.”

“I know and I’ve already gotten started on that. Had it not been for the war, I probably would have reached all the corners of the world by now. …Say, why don’t you help me when all of this is over? I can use someone with your wit and skills.”

To his offer, Sylvain found himself tensing up. Exploring the lands he had only read stories about, bringing about a word of peace and expanding the lands into one another…it was an opportunity of a lifetime. And providing Claude would be successful in making his dream come true, he would be taking part in one of the biggest events history had to offer. Upon deeper thought, he knew he lacked a reason to decline, yet his hesitation remained.

“Ask me again after the war.” He responded, deciding that then wasn’t the time to make a decision.

Claude smiled before turning his gaze to the stars above, Sylvain joining him in the action.

“I look forward to a future with you, Sylvain.

Regardless of the meaning behind his words, he felt reassured. It was almost as though he was determined to do anything he must to make sure they would stand by each other’s side for so long as time allowed it.

“I look forward to one with you too, Claude.”


End file.
